Happiness at Last
by Storm Watcher
Summary: Ummmmmm... right. Volitare is mad at Kai for something and sends people after him. Kai esapes and runs to Rei's house. K/R! one shot!!!!! so far


There was a knock on the door. I groaned and looked at the clock. 1:30 in the morning. I get up and go to the door. The person on the other side bangs again. I open the door and a slim figure falls on top of me. The person gets up and shuts the door. I adjust my eyes and see that the figure is a very scared Kai.  
  
"What the hell do you what Kai? Its 1:30 in the morning" I ask. Kai just looks around.  
  
"Nothing. Can I stay here for a few days?" he replies. I wasn't expecting this remark.  
  
"Sure thing. Why what's wrong with your place?" I ask another question.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with my place" Kai started "Its just that my grandfather has sent some people to come and bring me to him. I escaped and they will be watching my place like a hawk. I knew I could trust you. So I came here." I was shocked at what he said.  
  
"Ok Kai but there's one problem." I start.  
  
"What is it?" Kai asks.  
  
"Umm. there's only one bed" I blushed out. Kai goes red in the face. "Maybe we could share?" I offer. Kai looks at me weirdly.  
  
"NO I'm not gay and I don't like you!" I say getting what he means. "It was just an offer"  
  
"Ok I believe you Rei. If it's no trouble. Because I could sleep on the couch." Kai offers  
  
"Or I could sleep on the couch. If you wanted to sleep in my bed. What ever floats your boat" I say. Oh my god I am starting to sound like Tyson! Kai gives me another look and replies  
  
"What ever you want to do. We could both sleep in your bed. I don't mean it like that. Its just so that we are both comfortable."  
  
"Ok." I reply just wanting to go to bed. I show him the way to my room. "Do you have any clothes or anything?" I asked Kai.  
  
"No I left in such a hurry that I only have the clothes on my back." Came the cold response. We reach my room and I plop down on the bed. Kai strips down to his red phoenix boxers. I throw a pillow at Kai for him to sleep with. The pillow hits Kai in the head. He whips around and gives a death glare at me. He picks up a pillow.  
  
"Your going down Rei!" he replies by throwing a pillow at my head. I duck and it misses. I stick my tongue out but am unaware that Kai threw another pillow my way. It hits me square in the face.  
  
"Ha! I hit the almighty Rei." Kai says. After awhile I have Kai pinned to the bed and am about to hit him when he flips me over and starts tickling me.  
  
"Kai stop please I beg you" I stutter in between laughs.  
  
"What was that Rei? I can't hear you!" Kai exclaims. He stops suddenly and lets me catch my breath. I glare at him.  
  
"What was that for?" I ask sitting up next to Kai.  
  
"I don't know. I just suddenly started to tickle you." Kai responds. I shrug it off and lay down in the bed. Kai does the same thing with his pillow.  
  
"Night Kai" I yawn  
  
"Night Rei" Kai yawns back.  
  
At three in the morning I feel the bed move downward. Opening my eyes slightly I peeked over to see Kai's body curled next to mine in a manner that says 'I'm lonely'. I sigh and roll closer to him, yet feel the older boys' muscles stiffen at my slight touch.  
  
" Kai what's wrong?" I ask, already awake. He seems to become eased more as I wrap the colorful blanket that I always slept with. I lean closer and barely caught the slight shuddering breath that came form his lungs.  
  
" What's not wrong?" He asks, his cold voice letting out a slight laugh at that. My eyes narrow. There is something more to this 'problem' that he is letting on. Curling closer I sit up and Kai only shudders more at the light movement my actions caused.  
  
" What the fuck is wrong?" I ask again and Kai hisses then sits up lightning fast, glaring at me with eyes so cold that it sends shivers down my spine. The Russian blader sighs and runs a hand through his mass of slate and blue locks, making him seem sexier than usual.  
  
Who. wait a moment. sexy?  
  
Yeah I guess you could say he * is * sexy. I have admired the strong, silent young man that has made the small group of boys a world class team. For Kai is the picture of beauty, his light dark hair and crimson eyes reveal so little about him, but his actions say he really does care. I sigh and gaze upon the now frustrated teen, and calmly reach over, grasping his chin turning his shark finned face toward me. Hie eyes are wide with shock, for no one touches him. Pale skin contrasts with the tan of my own. I meet his crimson eyes and see the hidden pain deep in them, and something akin to needing or wanting.  
  
" Kai?" I mumble as I pull him closer. His slight 'eh' marks his question but I only breathe in response  
  
" Don't hate me. please." Then I press my lips against his. Not hard, but firmly so that he will get the feeling of what I want. I feel his breath on my cheek as he breathes out of his nose, and lick my way over his mouth, asking entrance. I feel his mouth open and I allow my tongue to explore his mouth, running over teeth and battling with his own tongue. Running my hands over the well-muscled torso I learn all the planes and contours of his body. My hands travel to the tail of his shirt and go up, running my tingling fingers over his pecks. I feel the sharp intake of breath and quickly break the kiss, knowing that if Kai felt suddenly threatened he could turn violent. I watch as the crimson eyes close briefly and a small smile comes to his lips.  
  
" I always wanted to do that." He smiles slightly and I only come in closer for another try, and Kai is the one who presses his lips against mine, asking for dominance. I allow his kisses and then jump slightly as the feeling of warm, callused hands run over my own bare chest. I lean Kai back on the bed, never breaking the heated kiss. I watch as his eyes go from hard, fresh blood color to a warm flowing blood color. I reach below the shorts Kai is wearing and grope at him, but stop when I hear Kai gasp and squirm from below me, breaking the kiss and huddling near the headboard. I look upon his with questioning eyes and move closer.  
  
" What's wrong Kai?" I ask, not truly knowing if it was some hidden problem or I. Kai's crimson eyes watch me, before turning slightly downward, almost ashamed or frightened.  
  
" I. I'm not ready for that. yet Rei." He mutters and looks up at me with a fear written across his face, fear of what?  
  
" Kai, what are you afraid of?" I ask, drawing the boy close and holding him on my lap. Kai seems to not know what to do, so he curls closer into me, and I hug him closer.  
  
" Rejection.. That's... That's why I came here tonight.. M-my grandfather found o-out. I was gay." Kai doesn't cry, but his whole body shudders with pent up emotion, and for some reason makes him seems younger than he normally acts.  
  
" Oh Kai. I would never reject you." I tell him and he moves closer into me, and I rest my head on his soft hair, and mumble sweet nothings into his soft hair. A short time later his shuddering stops, and crimson eyes look at me.  
  
" I. I love you Rei. I really do.." He says, stuttering over the alien words. I smile openly and glomp him, sending Kai down off my lap and on the bed. I curl up beside him, and wrap my arms around him, knowing he is being truthful.  
  
" I love you too Kai. I really, really, really, love you and always will." I sigh and close my eyes, thinking ' my life just got a bit better.' And drop off into sleep, beside my Koi. Life is good.  
  
Stormy: that's my new fic!!! It's a one shot so far. Identity Thief helped me with this fic! Shhhhhhhhh!!! She will kill me if she finds out because she doesn't want the credit!!! I found that out the hard way  
  
Kai: ya she came to your house asking why you gave her credit!!!  
  
Stormy: oh well read and review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
